Sword Art Online : War God Online Rework
by Zhitachi Shin
Summary: Kirito diberi misi oleh menteri departemen VRMMORPG, Kikouka Seijirou untuk menyelidiki kasus insiden di VRMMORPG yang bernama War God Online atau yang disingkat WGO. Mampukah Kirito menyelesaikan misi tersebut yang telah memakan korban tidak sedikit? (Rework Version dari cerita lama Zhitachi).
1. Chapter 1

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:****  
****Sword Art Online Series****  
****-****War God Online****-**

Haloo, sudah lama yah sejak Zhitachi tidak muncul lagi dalam dunia Fanfiction ini. Ehem, mungkin sekitar 3 tahun lebih kayaknya. Untuk hal itu, Zhitachi berusaha membangkitkan kembali cerita lama Zhitachi serta melakukan update pada cerita yang belum selesai.

Untuk sekarang Zhitachi fokus kepada perbaikan jalan cerita pada beberapa Fanfict milik Zhitachi. Terima kasih atas dukungan para Reader yang telah membantu Zhitachi sejak awal membuat Fanfict sampai sekarang. Sebagai hadiah dari Zhitachi, kini Fanfict ini akan kembali bangkit secara bertahap. Jangan lupa dukung terus Fanfict Zhitachi agar Zhitachi semangat dalam melanjutkan cerita :)

Oke tanpa basa-basi langsung di bawahin aja yah... ^.^'

**Disclaimer:**** Kawahara Reki.**

**Genre: ****Action, Fantasy, Game, Supranatural, Romance, History****.**

**Character: ****Kirito 'n Asuna, Kirito 'n Sinon, Kirito 'n OC, Dll****.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

**Published: 4/10/2015.**

**Sinopsis: **Setelah satu tahun kematian Konno Yuki, Kirito dan teman-temannya melanjutkan kembali petualangan mereka di Aincrad. Pada suatu hari, untuk sekali lagi, Kirito dipanggil oleh departemen kementrian telekomunikasi dalam negeri, Kikouka Seijiro untuk melakukan penyelidikan dalam insiden matinya anak tunggal kepala presiden divisi VRMMORPG serta ratusan player ketika memainkan sebuah MMO terbaru yang bernama War God Online atau disingkat WGO. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada game tersebut?

*******A/N: ****Ini merupakan Season lanjutan dari SAO usai Arc 'Mother Rosario' versi Zhitachi, jadi tidak ada unsur meniru/menjiplak dari seri terbaru dari Anime ini*****.**

***Note: Ini merupakan cerita lama Zhitachi yang telah di rework... Inti dan jalan cerita masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya ada penghapusan dan penambahan kata*.**

~Not like, don't read~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Permintaan sekali lagi...**

Pagi ini, pagi yang sejuk untuk memulai sebuah lembaran baru. Angin dingin dan mentari pagi masuk perlahan melalui fentilasi jendela milik seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Perlahan, kedua mata abu-abu pemuda itu terbuka. Ia membangun tubuhnya menjadi duduk, dengan setengah sadar ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang masih tertutupi korden.

"Sudah pagi yah".

"Onii-san, cepat bangun, kau ditunggu oleh Asuna-san di ruang tamu" Panggil seseorang dari luar kamar pemuda itu.

"Hai-hai!".

_15 menit kemudian..._

"Kau lama sekali, Kirito-kun" Ucap gadis berambut panjang orange tengah berdiri di dekat pintu dengan pipi dikembungkan menandakan ngambek.

"Gomen-gomen, Asuna—Eh, dimana Sugu?" Ucap pemuda bernama Kirito sambil mengelus-ngelus rambutnya sendiri.

"Huh, dia sudah berangkat!" Ucap gadis bernama Asuna sembari berjalan ngambek meninggalkan Kirito.

"Tu-tunggu Asuna!".

"Ohayou, Asuna-san" Panggil seseorang dari pertigaan jalan.

"Ohayou, Asada-san" Jawab Asuna dengan wajah kembali ceria dan berjalan mendekati orang yang dipanggil Asada.

"Huh dasar" Ucap Kirito sembari menghela nafas pelan.

***Tling!*.**

Tanpa ia sadari, hp yang ada di saku kanan Kirito bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

"Ada pesan, dari siapa?" Ucap Kirito sambil merogoh saku kanan baju lalu membaca pesan dari hp miliknya.

'_Maaf mengganggumu lagi Kirito-kun__,__ tapi ini saat penting dan bisakah kau menemuiku di tempat terakhir kita bertemu waktu itu. Datanglah pada pukul 4 sore. Tertanda, __Kikouka Seijirou'__._

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini" Jawabnya sambil menaruh hpnya kembali dan berjalan menyusul Asuna.

_Pukul 16.00, tahun 2026 Di Aincard lantai 50_

"HIAT!".

***Crash!*.**

***Wush!*.**

"Kau hebat, Asuna-san!" Ucap Jun takjub melihat Asuna berhasil mengalahkan monster burung.

"Tentu saja, sebagai leader dari Sleeping Knight itu harus hebat. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya merenung gaje di sini" Ejek Nori sambil mengacak rambut milik Jun.

"Akh, jangan mengejekku terus, Nori-san!".

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan saling ejek. Sekarang waktunya kembali ke Aincard lantai 22 untuk merayakan ini" Ucap Asuna sambil menenangkan kedua temannya dan mengajak yang lain kembali ke rumah milik asuna di Aincard lantai 22.

"Ya!".

"Sudah 1 tahun kematian teman terbaikku dan sekarang aku menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemimpin dari Sleeping Knight. Aku yakin sekali kau pasti bahagia di sana, Yuuki" Ucapnya sambil memandangi langit biru yang cerah. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata keluar dari kedua matanya saat mengatakan nama 'Yuuki', teman terbaik yang pernah dia kenal.

**_Di sebuah cafe..._**

"Selamat datang, Kirito-kun" Panggil pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk manis di dekat jendela.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, tuan Kikouka Seijirou yang terhormat" Balas Kirito dengan nada dingin.

"Hahaha, kau emang belum berubah Kirito-kun, ayo duduk" Ucap pemuda bernama Kikouka Seijirou.

***Set!*.**

Kirito menarik kursi lalu duduk.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Aku sudah menjelaskan semua masalah yang terjadi di SAO, ALO, maupun GGO" Ucap Kirito memulai pembicaraan.

"Ara-ara, sabar dulu Kirito-kun—Ini bukan tentang masalah di SAO, ALO, maupun GGO, tetapi...".

"Hm?".

"Ini tentang masalah VRMMORPG baru bernama 'War God Online' yang baru saja di update 2 bulan lalu. Saat server baru VRMMORPG itu dibuka, banyak sekali player-player yang ingin mencoba bermain VRMMORPG itu. Tetapi, kebanyakan para player tidak mematuhi aturan-aturan yang ada di WGO tersebut yang menyebabkan lebih kurang 200 orang meninggal tanpa sebab saat bermain MMO tersebut" Jelas Kikouka lalu memberikan note booknya ke arah Kirito.

"WGO? 200 orang meninggal tanpa sebab? Apa maksudnya Kikouka-san?".

"Lihatlah berita yang baru saja dipublikasikan, Kirito-kun".

" 'Pemuda bernama Kisuda Sairouji meninggal tanpa sebab dengan tubuh menjadi kurus dan mengering setelah mencoba game WGO selama 3 hari tanpa henti' dan juga sebagian besar korban yang meninggal tanpa sebab mengalami gejala tubuh yang sama seperti Kisuda Sairouji meninggal—Aku masih tidak mengerti, Kikouka-san".

"Pemuda yang kau sebut itu adalah keponakanku yang meninggal usai mencoba 'WGO' tersebut. Saat ini kami sedang sebisa mungkin menyelidiki kasus kematian para ratusan player usai bermain 'WGO', untuk itu aku memintamu untuk menyelidiki game MMO aneh ini dengan cara mengikuti alur cerita dari game tersebut sampai selesai".

***Set!*.**

Kirito segera berdiri ketika mendengar ucapan barusan.

"Kau gila! Kau ingin membunuhku dalam game aneh itu!?" Bentak Kirito usai mendengar permintaan Kikouka.

"Tenang dulu Kirito-kun, cara tersebut dapat memudahkan kami untuk mencari penyebab kematian ratusan player usai bermain WGO. Kami akan membayarmu karena ini menyangkut beberapa player di seluruh dunia" Ucap Kikouka sembari menenangkan Kirito yang sedang marah.

"Cih!".

"Bagaimana, Kirito-kun?".

'Ini seperti kasus GGO dan SAO waktu lalu dimana player dipaksa untuk melakukan 'Player Killing' agar bisa mendapatkan exp atau item, mungkin ada beberapa kasus tentang bug ketika ingin log out—Tapi tunggu, apakah itu efek dari nervegear? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin karena efek gelombang yang dipancarkan oleh mesin itu tergolong kecil dan gelombangnya hanya berpengaruh ke beberapa syaraf otak si pemakai, dengan kata lain kecil kemungkinan menimbulkan kematian' Batin Kirito.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa jaringan otak dari para korban?" Tanya Kirito.

"Menurut otopsi yang dilakukan oleh beberapa dokter mengatakan tidak ada kerusakan pada jaringan otak si korban. Tetapi, berdampak ke tubuh si korban. Sepertinya ini bukan efek dari gelombang yang dipancarkan dari nervegear melainkan dari sebuah gelombang yang tidak dikenal. Gelombang ini diperkirakan memasuki nervegear para pemain melalui tekanan batin dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai berpengaruh ke dalam tubuh si player. Untuk itu aku, tidak kami dari pusat pemerintahan memintamu untuk menyelidiki game VRMMORPG ini dengan cara memasuki game itu sampai selesai—Mohon bantuannya, Kirito-kun" Ucap Kikouka dengan kepala menunduk.

"Akan kupikirkan itu nanti" Balas Kirito setelah itu berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar cafe.

"Akan kutunggu jawabanmu Kirito-kun, Aku sangat berharap kau akan menerimanya" Jawab Kikouka.

'Sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki game yang bernama 'WGO' itu' Batin Kirito disaat berjalan pulang ke rumah.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Oke, sampai sini dulu penjelasan chapter satu. Mungkin readers bertanya-tanya seperti apa sistem dan permainan dari game yang bernama WGO ini. Nanti Zhitachi akan menjelaskan serinci-rinci mungkin pada setiap chapter.

Oke, Zhitachi tutup aja yah dan dilanjutkan chapter selanjutnya...

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,****diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:****  
****'Sword Art Online;****  
****War God Online'**

Haloo... Akhirnya update juga fict baru milik Zhitachi. Ehem, sepertinya masih banyak kekurangan di chapter sebelumnya dan sekarang target Zhitachi adalah mencoba untuk memperbaiki beberapa kata di chapter ini (Walaupun gak pernah kecapaian -_-).

Oke langsung aja yah...

**Disclaimer:**** Kawahara Reki.**

**Genre: ****Action, Fantasy, Game, Supranatural, Romance, History****.**

**Character: ****Kirito 'n Asuna, Kirito 'n Sinon, Kirito 'n OC, Dll****.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

****Published: 4/10/2015.****

**Sinopsis: **Setelah satu tahun kematian Konno Yuki, Kirito dan teman-temannya melanjutkan kembali petualangan mereka di Aincrad. Pada suatu hari, untuk sekali lagi, Kirito dipanggil oleh departemen kementrian telekomunikasi dalam negeri, Kikouka Seijiro untuk melakukan penyelidikan dalam insiden matinya anak tunggal kepala presiden divisi VRMMORPG serta ratusan player ketika memainkan sebuah MMO terbaru yang bernama War God Online atau disingkat WGO. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada game tersebut?

*******A/N: ****Ini merupakan Season lanjutan dari SAO usai Arc 'Mother Rosario' versi Zhitachi, jadi tidak ada unsur meniru/menjiplak dari seri terbaru dari Anime ini*****.**

***Note: Ini merupakan cerita lama Zhitachi yang telah di rework... Inti dan jalan cerita masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya ada penghapusan dan penambahan kata*.**

~Not like, don't read~

* * *

**Chapter 2 : ****War God Online Part One.**

_Pukul 18.00 tahun 2026_

"Tadaima!" Ucap Kirito saat menutup pintu rumah.

"Okaeri, kenapa lama sekali Onii-san?" Balas suara Sugu dari dalam dapur.

"Maaf, tadi ada kepentingan khusus—Sugu, apa makanan sudah siap?".

"Sebentar lagi siap, kenapa kau gak mandi dulu sana, badanmu bau kringat tauk!" Ejek Sugu.

"Enak aja, badanku wangi gini kok dibilang bau kringat!" Balas Kirito OOC.

***Hush Hush!*.**

"Hehe, emang bener bau yah" Sambungnya lagi OOC dan membuat Sugu sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku kakaknya.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku harus memberitahu sesuatu ke Asuna" Ucap Kirito sambil mencari nomer telepon milik Asuna.

***Tling!*.**

Suara telpon masuk dari hp milik Asuna.

"Moshi-moshi?".

"Hei Asuna, kita ketemuan di rumah kayu milik kita pukul 19.00 karena aku harus memberitahukan sesuatu bisa dibilang cukup penting—Apakah bisa, Asuna?" Ucap Kirito memulai telpon.

"Cukup penting? Baiklah aku akan ke sana nanti".

***Tlick!*.**

"Yosh, waktunya mandi".

_Pukul 19.10_

Suasana yang cukup bersahabat pada malam ini, Kirito tengah duduk di kasur sembari memegang nervegear miliknya. Ia seperti tengah merenung, ia ingin memberitahukan seputar permainan yang sempat ia bicarakan kemarin ke Asuna. Jika yang dikatakan Kikouka itu benar, maka ia tidak ingin melibatkan orang yang ia kenal untuk memainkan game tersebut.

"Aku harus memberitahukan ini kepadanya" Ucap Kirito sambil memasang nervegear ke kepalanya setelah itu berbaring di kasur.

"Link, start!".

***Wush!*.**

_AINCARD Lantai 22_

"Lama sekali Kirito-kun datang?".

***Wush!*.**

"Itu papa!" Tunjuk Yui ke arah Kirito yang baru saja datang.

"Maaf terlambat, Asuna, Yui" Balas Kirito dengan senyum lembut.

"Kau lama sekali, Kirito kun!?" Jawab Asuna dengan wajah ngambek.

"Emang sudah berapa lama kau datang kemari, bukannya kita janjian berkumpul pukul 7?" Ucap Kirito heran.

"Datang pukul setengah 7".

"Pantesan" Jawab Kirito sweatdrop.

"Baik, langsung ke inti saja—Ehem, yang pertama aku meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu ngambek hari ini Asuna. Dan yang kedua, ini tentang pekerjaan baruku" Ucap Kirito memulai pembicaraan.

"Pekerjaan baru?".

"Ini tentang VRMMORPG baru yang di update 2 bulan lalu bernama 'War God Online' atau yang disingkat 'WGO'. Menurut berita yang kudapatkan tentang VRMMORPG itu, telah terjadi sebuah insiden yang mirip seperti kasus insiden SAO dimana kita tidak bisa log out selama beberapa hari. Namun ada syarat untuk kita bisa log out dari game tersebut, tapi jika kita gagal maka...".

"... Tubuh kita akan menjadi imbasnya dan mengakibatkan kematian".

Asuna terkejut mendengar informasi tersebut.

"Aku pernah mendengar game tersebut, namun aku belum mencoba memainkannya—Jika dampaknya semengerikan itu, aku beruntung tidak mencobanya".

"Aku bersyukur kau belum mencobanya, Asuna" Balas Kirito.

"Tetapi, menurut Kikouka-san, para player dari WGO telah mencapai kurang lebih 5000 player dan berhasil memainkannya serta sebagian besar dari mereka lolos aturan test seleksi pertama".

"Bahkan di game itu ada sistem test seleksi juga" Ucap Asuna.

"Mungkin ini efek dari nervegear, papa" Jawab Yui.

"Tunggu, tubuh akan menjadi imbasnya? Bukannya nervegear hanya menyerang beberapa syaraf pada otak dan tidak menjerumus ke seluruh tubuh. Lalu bukannya gelombang sistematik yang dipancarkan oleh nervegear relatif rendah untuk tubuh kita?" Ucap Asuna.

"Itu pertanyaannya—Menurut Kikouka-san, efek yang ditimbulkan oleh nervegear memang rendah, tetapi jika kita menggunakannya berlebihan terutama saat mental kita sedang tidak stabil maka efeknya akan jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang kita bayangkan" Balas Kirito.

"Ini seperti sejenis gelombang sistematik yang tidak hanya menyerang syaraf otak melainkan juga menyerang ke batin kita. Ini pernah dialami Asada saat turnamen GGO di babak final bersamaku ketika melawan Zaza si Death Gun. Saat itu tubuh nyata milik asada telah diberi serum yang membuat detak jantung milik Asada berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jika Asada yang berada di dunia virtual kembali ke dunia nyata, maka kemungkinan besar Asada akan tewas karena efek serum itu ditambah tekanan batin saat dirinya ditarget oleh death gun".

"Seperti kasus GGO? Tunggu, apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan anggota dari Laughing Coffin yang selamat dari insiden SAO 2 tahun yang lalu?".

"Jika benar mereka, takkan kubiarkan mereka melakukan hal buruk ini terlalu lama".

"Tapi papa, menurut Yui ini bukan sepenuhnya perbuatan dari guild Laughing Coffin walaupun Yui masih belum yakin tentang itu. Tapi, insting Yui mengatakan bahwa insiden yang saat ini terjadi di WGO adalah ulah dari sistem program digital itu sendiri. Ketika Yui mengecek sinyal gelombang dari WGO, ternyata kekuatan sinyalnya cukup kuat dan kemungkinan besar bisa berpengaruh ke nervegear lalu pada akhirnya akan merambat berdampak ke tubuh dunia nyata" Sambung Yui.

"Gelombang dari sistem program digital WGO? Tunggu, ini membuatku semakin membingungkan" Ucap Kirito sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tapi menurutku, 90% kasus dalam WGO ini adalah nyata. Keponakan dari Kikouka-san yang bernama kisuda Sairouji telah menjadi korban akibat permainan ini" Sambungnya.

"Akan aku selidiki permainan ini yang merenggut 200 jiwa player tidak bersalah ini dengan mengikuti alur cerita game WGO sampai selesai".

"Tapi Kirito-kun, resiko jika gagal mengikuti alurnya maka..." Jawab Asuna dengan cemas.

Kirito mendekati Asuna dan memeluknya.

"Tenang Asuna, pasti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini dan bermain bersama denganmu dan Yui" Jawabnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Kirito-kun" Balas Asuna di pelukan Kirito.

"Aku juga akan menunggumu, papa" Jawab Yui sembari berjalan ke arah Kirito dan Asuna lalu memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Asuna, Yui".

_Pukul 22.00_

***Clek!*.**

"Akan kuselidiki kasus WGO ini dengan cepat" Ucap Kirito sambil menaruh nervegear ke meja dan kembali berbaring.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada Sugu" Jawab Kirito sambil menoleh ke jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"Mungkin esok hari lebih baik" Sambungnya setelah itu Kirito membaringkan tubuh untuk tidur.

_Esok hari, di ruang makan..._

"Apa! Onii-san akan bermain game yang berbahaya itu!" Teriak Sugu saat mendengar cerita Kirito.

"Untuk itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga tubuhku selama 3 hari, dan juga tolong jangan mengikuti game WGO ini karena resikonya cukup bahaya bagimu" Ucap Kirito sambil mengambil gelas minuman di depan lalu hendak meminumnya.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut".

***Byuurr!*.**

"Sudah kubilang game ini sangat berbahaya bagimu bahkan yang berpengalaman sepertiku juga dalam bahaya" Jawab Kirito usai menyembur air putih yang sedang diminumnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi bisakah kau membersihkan beberapa semburan air yang kau semburkan tadi ke meja makan".

"Yare-yare" Balas Kirito lesu.

**_Time skip, pukul 16.00 di sebuah cafe..._**

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku, Kirito-kun?" Tanya Kikouka.

"Ini tentang insiden WGO yang kau bicarakan kemarin. Aku memutuskan akan mengikuti game itu sampai selesai, tapi ingat tentang bayaran setelah menyelesaikan kasus ini" Ucap Kirito.

"Tentu, terima kasih telah melakukan pekerjaan ini kembali" Jawab Kikouka dengan senang dan memberikan sebuah benda ke Kirito.

"Ini semua data tentang WGO dan akunmu. Sekali lagi, tolong selesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat" Sambungnya.

"Kau memang udah merencanakannya dari awal—Sifat licikmu masih seperti biasa, Kikouka-san".

"Hahaha!".

_Pukul 18.00_

Di kamar milik Kirito sudah ada 3 orang di dalam kamar tersebut yakni Asuna, Kirito, dan Sugu.

"Sudah siap Onii-san?" Tanya Sugu.

"Ya" Balas Kirito.

"Kirito-kun, kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Asuna dengan cemas.

"Tenang Asuna, aku akan baik-baik saja" Balas Kirito dengan senyuman dan memasang nervegear ke kepalanya lalu berbaring ke kasur.

"Kirito-kun" Panggil Asuna.

"Sampai jumpa, Asuna".

"Link, Start!".

***Wush!*.**

Di program login War God Online...

**"**_**Selamat datang di VRMMORPG War God Online—Mohon isikan nama anda..."**__**.**_

Kirito mengisi nama akunnya seperti nama sebelumnya.

**"****_Nama diterima—Sekarang pilih salah satu fraksi di_****_depanmu..."_****_._**

Tak lama terlihat 3 wujud fraksi yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dari kanan terlihat wujud seperti malaikat karena terdapat sayap emas di belakang, bagian tengah seperti wujud malaikat hitam karena sayap hitam miliknya, dan terakhir wujud yang seperti iblis karena memiliki sayap tengkorak dan bertanduk kecil.

'Fraksi? Mereka seperti wujud charakter malaikat, malaikat hitam, dan iblis. Tunggu, aku mulai mengerti alur game ini. Ini adalah jenis game yang menceritakan tentang pertarungan tiga kubu' Batin Kirito.

'Kayaknya aku akan memilih wujud iblis ini, kemungkinan semua insiden yang terjadi di WGO adalah ulah dari fraksi Iblis' Ucap Kirito setelah itu memilih fraksi iblis.

**"**_**Fraksi diterima—Pilihlah jenis iblis yang kau sukai"**__**.**_

Sekarang terlihat 5 pilihan yaitu jenis iblis Vampire, Succubus, Shinigami, Yonkai, dan Zombie.

'Jenis iblis? Menurutku Shinigami tak buruk' Ucap Kirito lalu memilih Shinigami.

**"**_**Semua identitas telah diterima—mohon ikuti aturan permainan ini agar tidak menjadi masalah pada dirimu..."**__**.**_

'Ini dia'.

**"**_**Peraturan pertama,**__**sistem telah mengatur bahwa player yang pertama kali login dalam game WGO tidak bisa keluar dari game ini selama 3 hari"**__**.**_

**"**_**Peraturan kedua,**__**semua sistem tidak akan bertanggung jawab pada tubuh dunia nyata. Jika bar nyawa pada diri seorang player telah mencapai nol dan tidak memiliki token tengkorak,**__**maka tubuh di**__**dunia nyata akan mendapat dampak sesuai dengan fraksi yang dia pilih"**__**.**_

"Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti tentang peraturan kedua".

**"****S**_**aat kau memilih fraksi malaikat,**__**jika kau gagal mengikuti test terakhir maka tubuhmu akan mengalami cidera parah seperti semua sistem syaraf tulang dan nadi akan mati dan hancur dalam waktu 24 jam**__**, setelah itu kau akan meninggal**__**. Fraksi malaikat hitam memiliki resiko yaitu menghancurkan semua sistem syaraf otak dan semua indra dalam tubuhnya dalam waktu 1 jam. Dan terakhir fraksi iblis,**__**akan berdampak pada tubuh player yaitu tubuhnya akan kurus dan mengering serta 2 kali lebih buruk dari fraksi malaikat hitam"**__**.**_

'Ini alasan kenapa beberapa player meninggal tanpa sebab karena tidak bisa mengikuti test pertama'.

**"****_Peraturan_**_**ketiga,**__**kami akan mempersiapkan 3 item khusus selama test berlangsung. Yang pertama yaitu kami memberikan 10 token tengkorak yang berfungsi untuk mengganti bar nyawa yang kosong. Kedua,**__**sebuah cincin yang bisa melindungi diri dari serangan apapun tetapi hanya aktif jika kau mengorbankan 2 token tengkorak. Dan terakhir,**__**sebuah belati yang menggantikan senjata utama player jika senjata utama hancur saat pertarungan, efek dari belati mampu menghancurkan 5 bar nyawa sekaligus tapi tentunya mengorbankan sebuah token tengkorak"**__**.**_

**"****_Peraturan_**_**keempat,**__**kami akan mengadakan 3 test agar bisa keluar dari ujian ini. Yang pertama yaitu mencapai level setinggi-tingginya dalam waktu satu hari dengan cara mengalahkan monster yang ada di**__**beberapa tempat. Kedua,**__**melatih kemampuan bertarung melalui adu duel antar pemain pemula. Terakhir adalah turnamen yang menentukan para player mampu menyelesaikan tes ini ataukah tidak"**__**.**_

**"**_**Dan terakhir,**__**para player yang tidak lulus dalam ujian ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada tubuh di**__**dunia nyata jika masih memiliki sisa token tengkorak. Kami tidak akan memberikan atau menjual token tengkorak saat ujian test dilakukan"**__**.**_

**"****_Sekarang,_****_tentukan pilihanmu?"_**.

Di depan Kirito telah ada tulisan yaitu 'menyetujui peraturan ini' atau 'tidak menyetujui peraturan ini'.

'Ini demi semua orang dan alasan aku mengikuti game ini' Ucap Kirito lalu memilih 'menyetujui peraturan ini'.

**"**_**Terima kasih atas partisipasinya,**__**selamat menikmati game ini dan ikutilah peraturan yang telah kami buat agar tidak terjadi masalah pada diri player—**__**Sampai jumpa wahai pejuang tangguh!**__**"**__**.**_

***Wush!*.**

_Training hell lantai satu..._

Kini Kirito sudah berada di lantai pertama, tempat dimana pemain pemula datang untuk pertama kali.

Mata hitamnya sekarang terbuka dan melihat sekeliling tempat ini.

"Tempat yang indah" Ucapnya.

Tak jauh darinya terdapat sebuah cermin yang cukup besar.

"Tunggu, penampilanku terasa aneh" Ucap Kirito ketika melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Penampilan Kirito tidak jauh berbeda saat dia berada di SAO, dengan jubah hitamnya yang hitam gelap dan rambut hitam yang panjang sebahu, ia memiliki sebuah tanduk kecil di atas rambut kepalanya. Kerah jubah yang lebar dan terbuka sampai dada yang menutupi pakaian ungu dan mempunyai pandangan mata yang tajam membuatnya mirip seperti shinigami hitam penjaga neraka.

"Oh ya, aku lupa sesuatu" Ucap Kirito lalu mengecek item.

"Ternyata benar, ada 10 item token tengkorak" Sekarang Kirito mengecek item senjata.

"Eh! Tak ada satupun senjata selain sebuah belati dan cincin" Sambungnya panik.

Ia melihat sebuah slot di bagian senjata seperti tersegel,

"Kenapa dengan slot ini?".

Ia menoleh ke sudut kiri bagian atas, tempat dimana ia melihat level profil.

"Sudah level satu, peralatannya juga sangat minim, kini juga gak ada satupun uang".

"Huh~ Kayaknya aku harus mencari uang untuk membeli beberapa persenjataan sekalian jalan-jalan di kota ini".

**~TBC~**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga, gimana masih belum jelas apa itu WGO? Jika belum jelas nanti akan ada character OC yang akan menjelaskan semua tentang WGO ini.

Jika masih penasaran tunggu saja chapter depan, oke... ^.^

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,****diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:****  
****'Sword Art Online;****  
****War God Online'**

Yahoo... Chapter tiga telah hadir nih. Ehem, seperti biasa ada beberapa chara OC yang akan bermain di WGO. Di dunia virtual bernama WGO ini menceritakan tentang konflik dari 3 fraksi yaitu Malaikat, Malaikat hitam, dan Iblis yang saling menentang satu sama lain yang membuat dunia kembali kacau.

Yosh, langsung go!

**Disclaimer:**** Kawahara Reki.**

**Genre: ****Action, Fantasy, Game, Supranatural, Romance, History****.**

**Character: ****Kirito 'n Asuna, Kirito 'n Sinon, Kirito 'n OC, Dll****.**

**Rate: T+ up to M.**

****Published: 4/10/2015.****

**Sinopsis: **Setelah satu tahun kematian Konno Yuki, Kirito dan teman-temannya melanjutkan kembali petualangan mereka di Aincrad. Pada suatu hari, untuk sekali lagi, Kirito dipanggil oleh departemen kementrian telekomunikasi dalam negeri, Kikouka Seijiro untuk melakukan penyelidikan dalam insiden matinya anak tunggal kepala presiden divisi VRMMORPG serta ratusan player ketika memainkan sebuah MMO terbaru yang bernama War God Online atau disingkat WGO. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada game tersebut?

*******A/N: ****Ini merupakan Season lanjutan dari SAO usai Arc 'Mother Rosario' versi Zhitachi, jadi tidak ada unsur meniru/menjiplak dari seri terbaru dari Anime ini*****.**

***Note: Ini merupakan cerita lama Zhitachi yang telah di rework... Inti dan jalan cerita masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya ada penghapusan dan penambahan kata*.**

~Not like, don't read~

* * *

**Chapter 3 : War God Online part 2****.**

Training Hell lantai Satu...

Terlihat pemuda berambut hitam berjubah panjang sedang menyelusuri kota. Matanya tidak lepas oleh pemandangan kelakuan beberapa player yang saling menyapa satu sama lain dan juga bercanda gurau. Tetapi, pandangannya sekarang berfokus kepada gadis berambut merah yang berdiri merenung di dekat tiang.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari beberapa informasi tentang game ini dari gadis itu—Semoga ia tahu tentang game ini" Ucapnya.

Dengan langkah santai Kirito mendekati gadis itu.

"Ano, aku player baru di WGO ini dan sepertinya diriku sedang tersesat. Bisakah kau membantuku apa nama tempat ini?".

Gadis itu menoleh, "Player jenis Shinigami, siapa namamu?" Ucap gadis itu.

"Kirito, lalu namamu?" Tanya Kirito sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan.

'Mungkin saja orang ini bisa...'.

"Mio, Asakura Mio—Senang bertemu denganmu, Kirito-kun" Balasnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Kirito.

"Ano, bisa kita mulai pembicaraan tentang tempat ini, Asakura-san".

"Panggil saja dengan nama Mio, Kirito-kun. Ehem, tempat ini bernama 'Training Hell' yang terdiri 3 lantai dan memiliki beberapa fungsi tersendiri. Lantai pertama tepat yang kita injak ini adalah lantai dasar dimana kita harus memperoleh level setinggi-tingginya dalam waktu 1 hari. Lantai dua adalah tempat dimana para player akan berduel dengan player lain untuk mendapat sertifikat masuk ke lantai tiga. Dan lantai terakhir atau lantai tiga adalah lantai dimana tempat untuk menentukan kita lulus atau tidak dalam memainkan WGO ini. Tapi ingat ini Kirito-kun, bahwa saat kau kalah di arena duel maupun di turnamen besar akan memiliki dampak tersendiri yang juga cukup berbahaya ke jiwa nyatamu" Jelas Mio.

"Apa maksudmu tentang 'berbahaya ke jiwa nyatamu', Mio?".

"Jiwamu akan mengalami gangguan mental selama 10 tahun akibat kekalahan dalam game ini. Jika token tengkorak dan bar hp gaugemu ikut habis, kau pasti tau dampaknya...".

"Apakah mati?" Tebak Kirito.

"Benar".

"Apakah semua player di tempat ini tahu bahwa dampak akibat jika para player mengalami kekalahan maka jiwanya akan mengalami gangguan mental, Mio?" Tanya Kirito.

"Kurasa tidak, mungkin karena Game Master sedang merencanakan sebuah rencana" Balasnya yakin.

"Game Master merencanakan sebuah rencana? Apa sebelumnya tidak terjadi seperti ini?".

Mio mengangguk sekali,

"Itu benar, terakhir aku ke sini terjadi banyak sekali perubahan pada sistem WGO ini".

'Sistem tidak memberitahukan dampak ini ke semua player bahwa jika mereka kalah dalam test pertama ini maka jiwa mereka akan mengalami gangguan mental selama 10 tahun—Cih! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal Kikouka-san!' Batin Kirito sedikit marah.

"Aku melihat dalam akunmu kau memiliki sebuah item khusus dan sangat langka" Ucap Mio.

"Eh?" Ucap Kirito bingung lalu memeriksa inventory miliknya sesuai perkataan Mio.

Sudah semua tempat inventory milik Kirito di cek kembali dan hasilnya kosong kecuali belati dan cincin.

"Apa ini?".

Tanpa sengaja Kirito menemukan sebuah item misterius yang baru saja masuk ke akunnya.

"Ini...".

"Itu pedang excalibur hitam milik raja iblis terdahulu. Tidak kusangka kau memilikinya, Kirito-kun" Jawab Mio dengan senyuman misterius.

"Sekarang kau sudah mendapat senjata utamamu, pergilah ke timur untuk meningkatkan levelmu dan aku akan menemuimu di lantai dua" Ucap Mio dan berjalan menjauhi Kirito.

"Gadis yang mencurigakan" Balas Kirito setelah itu pergi ke tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Mio.

_Di tempat tinggi setelah Kirito pergi..._

"apa dia orangnya?" Ucap pemuda berambut merah pendek.

"Kurasa begitu, sekarang apa tujuanmu?" Balas gadis berambut biru sepundak.

"Aku akan mengetesnya dalam adu pedang di test terakhir training hell. Kuharap kau tidak menghalangiku".

"Aku takkan berterima kasih kepadamu jika kau mengalah pada turnamen nanti".

_Training Hell, dungeon monster..._

***Crash!*.**

"Huh, akhirnya sudah level 40—Cukup cepat juga untuk menaikkan level di WGO ini " Ucap Kirito sambil melihat stat levelnya.

"Yosh, waktunya pindah tempat".

_Underworld level 7_

Terlihat gadis berambut merah sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Mata violetnya tetap fokus ke langkah berjalan dan mengabaikan sapaan hormat dari beberapa prajurit yang sedang berjaga.

Tak lama gadis itu telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar.

"Buka pintunya" Perintah gadis itu.

"Baik Maou-sama".

***Kriet!*.**

Pintu telah terbuka, memperlihatkan 5 orang yang sedang duduk rapi.

***Tap tap tap!*.**

"Ada perihal apa sampai Maou-sama mengundang kami semua ke sini?" Tanya pemuda berambut hijau pendek memulai pertanyaan.

***Set!*.**

Gadis itu duduk di sebuah singgasana raja.

"Langsung ke inti masalah, ini tentang player yang bernama Kirito. Aku melihat bahwa kemampuan dan kekuatannya suatu saat setara dengan level Maou, aku pastikan dia akan terus melebihi level Maou (raja iblis) sampai dimana level tuhan bisa dia capai—Diriku berharap dia bisa menghapus semua sistem yang terjadi di WGO saat ini dan memperbaharui menjadi lebih baik" Jelas gadis itu.

"Kirito, salah satu player jenis Shinigami. Kurasa aku akan 'bermain' sedikit dengannya" Ucap gadis berambut biru pendek sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika melihat profil Kirito di depannya melalui hologram.

"Hentikan kebiasaan menjijikanmu, succubus rendahan!" Ejek gadis disampingnya.

"Kau, kitsune sialan! Kau ingin bertarung hah!?" Ucap gadis berambut biru pendek tidak terima dirinya disebut succubus rendahan.

"Hoi-hoi, kalian berdua—Berhenti melakukan hal tidak berguna saat ada Maou-sama" Henti pemuda berambut abu-abu.

"Jangan ganggu kami zombie busuk!" balas mereka bersama.

"Kalian...".

Kedua gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

***Srak!*.**

"Bisakah diam sebentar dan jangan menambah suasana disini menjadi tambah panas, Karumu, Yauca" Kali ini gadis berambut merah sudah kehabisan kesabaran karena perilaku kedua temannya yang masih kekanakan dan tidak lupa menunjukan death smile.

"Ma-Maafkan kami Maou-sama!" Balas mereka merinding disko dan duduk kembali dengan tentram.

"Huh~".

"Ano, maou-sama—Seperti apa kemampuan bertarung pemuda bernama Kirito itu?" Tanya pemuda dari jenis vampire.

"Sejauh ini aku belum mengetahuinya secara pasti, namun ini alasanku kenapa aku mengundang kalian dalam rapat ini yaitu untuk memantau pergerakan dari pemuda bernama Kirito. Beritahu semua hal yang menarik darinya kepadaku saat test kedua di training hell nanti".

"Baik Maou-sama" Ucap mereka berlima.

'Dengan ini aku bisa memantau pergerakan dari guild yang sudah membuat pekerjaanku semakin banyak'.

'Suatu hari nanti aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Onii-sama'.

_Di Training Hell, dungeon master..._

Terlihat Kirito sedang berusaha untuk menumbangkan 1 monster naga.

"Hiaat!".

***Crash!*.**

"_con__g__ratulation!"__._

"Yosh! Sepertinya levelku sudah cukup sampai sini—Waktunya mencari penginapan dan membeli perlengkapan untuk hari esok" Ucap Kirito usai melihat stat level.

Dari balik pohon, terlihat pemuda berambut putih panjang sedang bersender disebuah pohon dan bersedekap tangan.

"Ini menarik, tak kusangka awal terjadinya kebenaran dunia virtual ini telah lahir dipihak iblis melalui anak itu—Aku tak sabar untuk melihat kemampuanmu, Kirito-kun".

**~TBC~**

* * *

Taraaa... Selesai juga chapter ini. Di Fanfict ini Zhitachi melakukan Rework besar-besaran karena Zhitachi menganggap Fanfict SAO ini justru lebih menarik setelah seri Fate di cerita Zhitachi.

Zhitachi tutup dulu dan dilanjutkan besok, oke ^.^

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini, ****diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
